Final Fantasy Card Captor Sakura FFCCS
by SparkytheCat
Summary: I wrote something like this awhile back... but this is totally redone for the better. Read and Review!


FINAL FANTASY CCS  
  
Disk One:  
  
The Clans  
  
Syaoran Li was on the run.  
  
Trying to desperately escape from the life in hell that he knew. His mother, Yelan, the Great Demon herself, he just ran. That was something he had been trying forever. Running, Hiding... just to get away from the hell that was his life.  
  
He hid behind a huge rock to try and throw off the pursuers, two of his mother's elite guards. He wouldn't... couldn't... let them catch him today.  
  
"Where did that brat go, dammit?"  
  
"I'm not sure sir."  
  
"Well find him! You go that way and I'll go this one!"  
  
The one giving the orders walked off in a different direction, while the other sulked over in Syaoran's direction.  
  
"Blah Blah Blah... All he does is give me orders. Shine my shoes! Wash the floors! Blah Blah Blah!"  
  
He steadily got closer and closer... and that's when Syaoran struck. Swiping one of his clawed hands, he took out the guard in one single stroke. He didn't even have to use his demon wings or demon sword. That was kinda sad for an "elite guard".  
  
Syaoran smirked in his victory, and quickly slipped out the nearest exit to Earth. He had won. Never again would he have to see his mother's face. Or so he hoped.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you, daughter?" Fujitaka called out. "I have a wonderful surprise for you!"  
  
Sakura sighed. She had fallen for his last wonderful surprise. It turned out that she had to go on a date with that ugly Takena-san. She hated him. But, as her father was the big man upstairs, she had to obey his command.  
  
"Coming Father!" she slowly descended the steps down to the holy throne room. When she arrived, her best friend and cousin was in tears and Eriol, another good friend of hers, was staring at the floor.  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "I have decided that you and Eriol are to be married next week."  
  
Sakura was dumbfounded. "Wha-?"  
  
Fujitaka smirked. "No need to thank me. I'm just good that way."  
  
"THANK YOU?!?!?! Why should I be thanking you?! You just told me to steal my best friend's boyfriend, who is a guy I don't even love- No offense, Eriol." Sakura screamed in rage.  
  
"None taken, Sakura," replied Eriol, smirking. "Don't worry about it."  
  
But Sakura was already off in another argument with her father. "Sakura, please! Settle down, the archangels are trying to rest from their latest mission!"  
  
"I don't care! You should worry about my feelings more!!" screamed back Sakura.  
  
"But this would bring peace to us and the Li Clan!!!"  
  
Instead of helping the matter, Sakura became even more enraged. "Who gives about those stupid idiots who all themselves the Li Clan? They are just a bunch of murderers and killers!!!"  
  
Fujitaka sighed in his despair. He mumbled out the words "It wasn't always that way...", but Sakura was already stomping off to her room.  
  
Eriol sighed. Being a half-demon was hard work. Everyone wanted him, the Kinomotos and the Lis. They wanted him to bring "peace", yeah, like that was ever going to happen.  
  
Sakura was already in her room, sobbing about her 'stupid father's' decision. He had made it final, and already set up them to be wed next Wednesday. She had only one thought on her mind. 'Escape.'  
  
Quickly spying the closest window of her huge bedroom, she opened it to the calm air that was heaven. "Ah... it's so nice outside... so away from what my Father is."  
  
"What do you think your doing?"  
  
Sakura spun around to see her brother, Prince Touya standing there with his best friend, the archangel Yukito following.  
  
"Ohhh... nothing in particular. I was just umm... feeling the breeze from outside."  
  
But Touya was definitely not fooled. "You were trying to escape."  
  
"No I wasn't!" denied Sakura. "I was just-"  
  
"Escaping?"  
  
"Yeah- I mean, no, of course not!"  
  
Touya and Yukito shared a silent chuckle at the expense of the Princess. Yukito finally spoke up. "Well... go ahead. We will give you a day head start."  
  
"Don't even think about trying to stop- hey wait a minute... your giving me a head start?"  
  
Yukito chuckled. "Yeah... even your brother doesn't want you to be married to that Eriol."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thanks guys."  
  
Touya grunted his acknowledgement and Yukito gave her one of his best smiles. And then, she was off. Flying off with her angel wings, headed for the real world.  
  
Syaoran was just settling down to relax... maybe forget all the troubles that he had in his life. The Li Clan demons... what a bunch of murderers... not to mention the Kinomoto clan that he had been forced to hate all his life. But then a little voice in his head told him that he was one of them... one of those murderers.  
  
Sighing, he quickly laid back, and he was off into his dreams. Little did he know what danger lied in store for him just behind the bushes. Two yellow eyes glared at the teenage demon who was quietly sleeping.  
  
"Mistress... We have found him Mistress! Yesssssssss.... I have found Syaroan Li!"  
  
Yelan chuckled evilly at this new discovery, made by her number one servant.  
  
"Did they find my Syaoran?" said another voice. It sounded like a young girl.  
  
"Yes they did! He will be back here for your two's wedding tomorrow! Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress Yelan. Wonderful."  
  
Yelan spun around to see a familiar blue-haired boy. "You... had enough quality time with your little angel friends have you?"  
  
Eriol smirked. "Whatever you say, Mistress. I am here only as a messenger for the Order of the Clow. Master Clow sends his regards, and tells you that Syaoran will not be returning."  
  
Yelan was dumbfounded by Eriol's comment. "What do you mean, won't be returning? He will be! I have my best servants taking care of him right now."  
  
Eriol pointed to the demonic monitor that the servant and Yelan had been communicating on. "I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
Filling up the screen was a sweating Syaoran standing with his sword raised, the bodies of Yelan's five "best servants" strewn across the ground, demon blood everywhere.  
  
"Ugh... curse that Syaoran... my son is such a fool. Killing off my best five servants. He will pay for this..."  
  
"Don't kill my Syaoran! Please Yelan-sama! Please!"  
  
"Be quiet you little nuisance! Syaoran must pay for his crimes of slaying my favorite servants. He will be punished appropriately when he returns."  
  
Eriol smirked. His work was done here. Seizing the moment, he slipped out of Yelan's throne room.  
  
"Get back here Eriol! Right now!!!!!" screamed a furious Yelan.  
  
Sighing in her defeat, she fell back onto her throne, tired as she was... This had not been a day of victory for her.  
  
"Mistress? I have brought you some good news..." spoke out a girl servant, one of the lower class demons.  
  
"This had better be good. What is it?"  
  
The girl demon could barely get her words straight as she stammered. "T-The K-K-Kinomotos have a r-runway g-girl. P-Princess Sakura to be exact."  
  
"Thank you, servant. This is definitely good news indeed... I shall promote you to be my number one servant. Go tell our wonderful demon masters that they have a new assignment. To find this girl, and exterminate her!"  
  
"Y-yes, Mistress..."  
  
"And... to find Syaoran. He will not be lost. The power that I gave to him would be too great in the hands of the Kinomotos..."  
  
"W-Whatever y-you say Mistress!" With that, the girl ran off, heading towards the direction of the demon cages. A place where nobody ever wanted to set foot.  
  
Sakura kept flying, trying desperately to escape the clouds of heaven before her father pressed Touya and Yukito to the point off telling on her. She just hoped they could stick it out long enough.  
  
After all the flying she had done that day, she was extremely weak, but she kept on going, trying desperately to get out of the place where she dreaded spending the eternity of immortality that Angels were gifted with.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she saw the Boundary. A place where she could cross into the human world. The clouds became less and less dense as she continued her flight out of the clouds. And he withdrawal from the Holy energies of the heavens put even more stress on her.  
  
"Just a little bit more..." she spoke to herself. "Just keep going..."  
  
The calm breeze of the Earth's weather was a gentle comfort to her. She had finally made it to the Earth. A place where she would not have to live up to the harsh expectations of heaven life. The gentle breeze was the last thing she felt before she passed out from exhaustion. With no strength left, she fell from the sky, her angel powers failing at last...  
  
Syaoran was panting heavily from his enocunter in the woods with those freaks. They had ambushed him, thinking he was asleep. They had caught him off guard, something he never wanted to happen again. And he would remember that, from the huge gash that he had received from a demon blade. Something that could stay there for the rest of his life if he didn't find someone with enough power to counterattack the dark-element poison the blade had injected.  
  
That's when he saw her. A girl, probably about his age was falling from the sky, plummeting towards her impending doom. But there was one other thing. She had angel wings. She...was a Kinomoto.  
  
And that's when she floated gently into Syaoran's open arms. He had used his powers to drop her gently into his arms without even thinking twice. Syaoran slowly felt his conscious slip away, so he slowly put down the girl, and fainted, landing right on top of her.  
  
Fujitaka was not in a good mood. His daughter had deliberately disobeyed him, even when he had given her the honor of marrying Eriol. He knew that Tomoyo, Sakura's cousin and best friend had been Eriol's girlfriend, but she should learn her place. He knew he was right.  
  
Yukito and Touya suddenly walked down the steps to the royal chamber, in deep discussion, trying to not act suspicious. Of course, this completely backfired.  
  
"Touya! What are you up to?" asked Fujitaka, his eyes searching the two boy's faces in his suspicion.  
  
"Uhh... well, nothing Dad. We were just uhh... walking to the church! Right Yukito?"  
  
"But I thought we just let Sak-" he was stopped by a elbow in the ribs from Touya. "Ohhhh... right. Yeah, we are going to the church. Yep. Ummm... bye."  
  
The two ran hurriedly off, trying to act normal. Of course, this completely backfired also. Fujitaka knew they were up to something. Anyways, he needed to go up and talk some sense into that daughter of his. He quickly started climbing the stairs, headed towards Sakura's room.  
  
"Hey Touya, we've got a problem."  
  
"How can we Yuki? We fooled my dad completely. He has no idea what is going on!" replied Touya.  
  
"Then why is he headed straight for Sakura's room?"  
  
"What?!" Touya spins straight around and sees that Yukito is absolutely right. "This is not good."  
  
A few seconds later, Fujitaka's voice can be heard throughout the whole household. "TOUYA!"  
  
"Oh Da-"  
  
"Swearing is forbidden in heaven!"  
  
"Just run Yuki! RUN!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Touya."  
  
Sakura lazily opened her eyes, half-expecting the familiar setting off her cozy white room. Then she remembered the past events of the day, her escape, the dizziness, the Boundary... And then she gasped. "What about my fall? How am I still alive?"  
  
Then she noticed the figure that was laying on top of her, in a spot that was none to comfortable for Sakura. "Get offa me you pervert!" she said with a whack to the boy's head.  
  
Many things became clear to her at that moment. One, he was unconscious, possibly dead. Two, he had a huge wound on his chest, that looked like it was poisoned from the color of it. Three, he was a Li. One of her enemies.  
  
"I have gotta be quiet... and some how get rid of this demon." she quickly looked around, trying to find something to hit him with. Quickly spotting a large stick, probably an old branch off of a tree, she grabbed it. After she circled the boy to make sure he was sleeping, she whacked him with the stick.  
  
Well, she TRIED to whack him with the stick. Instead, the boy's eyes shot open and he grabbed the stick out of Sakura's hands. "Is that anyway to treat your rescuer?"  
  
"Rescuer? Yeah right. Your just a lowlife murdering Li clan member. A demon!"  
  
"This is the last time I save a Kinomoto. They are so rude. Instead of being thankful, they try to hit you with sticks."  
  
"Oh yeah? What about you, you murdering demon! You probably have killed thousands in your life with no apology. Probably most of them were Kinomotos!"  
  
"Actually, I have only killed six people in my lifetime, all of them being demons. Demons who wanted nothing else but to kill me at the least."  
  
"What a lie! Your just trying to trick me!"  
  
The demon boy sighed. "Whatever you say. Just don't come crying to me the next time you get in trouble. By the way, I would be on the lookout for my kind. They probably already know you are here. Well, see ya!" He turned and quickly walked away from  
  
Sakura stick her tongue out at the demon. "Good riddance I say."  
  
"Oooo... Hello Missy!"  
  
Sakura looked around wildly. "Who's there? Ummm... Hello?"  
  
"I'm right over here Missy, and I want to take you for a spin... How does that sound?"  
  
Sakura spun around at the sound of the man's voice. He was a clean- shaven man in a tuxedo, complete with slicked back hair. "Get away!!!"  
  
"Well you see, I can't do that Missy. I'm here to take you in to my Mistress, Yelan. But that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun with me first." He gazed at Sakura deeply.  
  
"Ummm... no. Your not the least bit attractive to me." This was true. She hated men with slicked back hair and black suits.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to be a little more forceful then." Then clean-shaven man suddenly started to change, his face morphing into a dragon's face, and his body was the same. Bloodshot red eyes stared into Sakura.  
  
"How do you like me now, Missy?" he spoke in his strange voice.  
  
Sakura was afraid. Very afraid. So she did the one thing that is an instinct to all of us when we are overwhelmed with fear. She screamed.  
  
"Mistess... we have sent Koji, our dragon out to do your bidding and bring back the girl Sakura. After capturing her, he will return to get your orders on how to capture Syaoran. We expect to have them here before sundown tomorrow."  
  
Yelan smiled. It was finally going according to plan. She would have power of the Kinomotos soon. The Lis would no longer be thought of as evil demons, but rise to a new power on the surface, and the Kinomotos will be destroyed. Yes, all was going according to her plans... so far...  
  
Syaoran walked along, trying to get the thought of the Kinomoto girl out of his mind. She was just so cute. With her light brown hair, and those emerald eyes, she was beautiful. Way more beautiful then Meiling, that dumb girl he was supposed to be engaged too.  
  
Sighing, he continued on, knowing that he had only a few hours to live without treatment from somebody.  
  
That's when he heard the scream.  
  
Fujitaka sighed. "So let me get this straight. You two idiots let Sakura escape because she had to marry Eriol, because you felt bad for her and Tomoyo?"  
  
Yukito smiled. "That's pretty much it!"  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fujitaka then went off in a rage of reasons why the two were mindless idiots who made a terrible choice in letting Sakura go, and they should be punished appropriately.  
  
But unbeknownst to the yelling king, the ashamed but cheerful archangel, and the ever-grumpy Touya, two other pairs of ears were listening in on the conversation.  
  
Sakura kept screaming for help, but it was no use. There wouldn't be anybody around this forest, much less somebody who could help her get away from the dragon. But she was forgetting about one person. Or one demon to be exact.  
  
"So Missy? Done with all that screaming? Is it time for our fun now? I'll change out of this dragon form if you promise to be good!" spoke the maliciously grinning demon.  
  
"No... please don't. Please?"  
  
"Hahaha... that's funny. Asking a demon for a favor. I better tie you up so you wont struggle while we are having fun." He grabbed a vine and tied her securely to the biggest tree near him.  
  
"Please help me... father. I'm sorry I ran away... Just HELP ME!!!!" she closed her eyes in fear of what was to come next.  
  
Then the silence. No smart-alecky comeback. No perverted joke. She slowly opened her eyes to see the demon boy from before facing the dragon. The demon boy had his sword in hand, while the dragon had his claws raised. "Well... I guess I'll be pleasing Mistress Yelan twice in the same day. First the girl and now you, Syaoran."  
  
So his name was Syaoran. But she was confused so she barely let that fact sink in before a hundred questions popped up in her head. But they all could be consumed to one, single question. Why did he come back?  
  
"I wouldn't count on that Koji. I'm way more powerful then you, and you know it."  
  
"But you are injured. I can easily kill you now."  
  
"I'm sure. Just try me." But these were all bluffs. Syaroan knew the extent of his injury, and without some counteracting holy magic, he was doomed.  
  
"I think I will. Demon Pyro!" the dragon yelled, and he let loose a huge green fireball attack at Syaoran. Syaoran didn't even have enough time to move, Sakura thought. But when the fire died down, he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Imperial Demon Lightning!!!!!" Syaoran yelled from his position above Koji.  
  
Koji was struck with the attack directly, but he seemed unfazed when it cleared. "Weak... You must really be hurt for your best attack not to even sting me. Or maybe I'm just too strong for you! Demon Pyro!!" This time, the attack hit home, and Syaoran dropped out of the sky and hit the ground with full force.  
  
Sakura had no idea why, but for some reason she was hoping that the demon boy could get up. When she saw him try to no avail, a single tear dropped from her eye and magically floated over to the boy, and it landed in his huge gash. Suddenly, the strange glow of the cut was no longer seen, and the gash quickly disappeared as if it were never there.  
  
"W-what? That girl had enough holy magic to do that? Missy! You are so dead now!!!!!"  
  
But Sakura was just as bewildered on what had happened as Koji. She never could do that... not in a million years.  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm back... And you know what that means Koji!"  
  
Koji's face suddenly has a look of complete and utter horror. "Forgive me, Prince of Demons! I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Prince of Demons... That's something that I told you never to call me, isn't it Koji? Didn't I tell you that I never wanted to be the Prince?"  
  
"Yes, Yes... I'm sorry Master! Please forgive me!"  
  
"Forget it. You tried to hurt an innocent person, and me. So, you die. Imperial Demon Lightning!!!"  
  
The flash of dark lightning came again. This time, Koji did not get up.  
  
"Is... he dead?"  
  
"No... just imprisoned like this for the rest of his days." Syaoran sheaths his sword. "By the way, what is your name anyways?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I guess I can tell you, demon. My name is-"  
  
"Demon? If you're going to call me that, I guess I don't want to know your name. Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for the healing." Syaoran slowly turns and starts walking away.  
  
Sakura sighs. That guy is quite the character, she has to admit. She even kinda liked his company, too bad that was over. But all of a sudden, she became very, very angry. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME TIED UP HERE?!"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo are quietly sitting together in one of the most absent rooms of the Kinomoto household.  
  
"Do you know what this means, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Poor Sakura... she ran away for my own reasons."  
  
Eriol smiled and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. That can not be changed now."  
  
"Yeah... your right. But I have made up my mind."  
  
"About what, my sweet?" Eriol asks.  
  
"Tomorrow, we leave to follow Sakura."  
  
Eriol smilies. "Then we better get ready..."  
  
Tomoyo smilies too. "My video camera is first priority."  
  
"You and your video camera..."  
  
Syaoran quickly turns back after hearing Sakura's call. "Sorry about that Miss. I just don't like when people call me demon."  
  
Sakura looked at him blandly. "Uh-huh... whatever you say, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran smirked. "There you go, Miss. Even us "demons" have names you know."  
  
"Well... I guess I should tell you my name... It's Sakura."  
  
Syaoran looked up from work at untying the confined girl. "Sakura? That's a really nice name. You are the Princess of the Kinomotos, correct?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Why did you run away?"  
  
Sakura sighed again. "Well... I was being forced to marry my best friend's boyfriend. By my Father, Lord Fujitaka. Thinking for her, I ran away, figuring that it would be better if I was not there, so Tomoyo and Eriol could be wed."  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Heh... That's funny..."  
  
"No its not!"  
  
"Yes it is... Heh... I ran away for almost the same reason. Except, I ran away from my own wedding. And my mother of course. She's always so mean to everyone."  
  
Sakura joined him in his laughter, saying "Your mom and my dad should get together sometime. My dad's always treating me unfairly."  
  
Syaoran smiled the two finally getting to be on good terms. "So I guess we can be friends now?"  
  
Sakura sighs. "Well... As long as my dad doesn't find out. You seem trustworthy, de- Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran smirks. "I need to make up a name for you now... How about, Saku-chan?"  
  
"Don't press your luck."  
  
Syaoran laughs. "Whatever..."  
  
Soon the two finally are able to fall asleep, and this time, there are no troubles to worry about...  
  
Sakura yaws and sits up, finally feeling revived. She looks around lazily, wondering where Syaoran was off to. She didn't really mind his company at all. Sakura didn't like him or his heritage, but she could easily relate to him.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground next to her. It read:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I guess I'll be seeing you around sometime. Keep out of trouble. My mother will likely be after you, so where this pendant that I left. It is a holy pendant that a guy named Eriol once smuggled me. No demon can touch it, or the bearer of it. Whatever happens, never take the pendant off. It also means that I can no longer stay with you. I would become too weak from its power when its not in the special anti-holy casing that Eriol gave it to me in. Well, goodbye.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Syaoran  
  
P.S Isn't it kinda weird that we both know a guy named Eriol? He's supposedly related to me...  
  
Sadly, Sakura dropped the note and it floated to the ground. She enjoyed the boys company... but now she was all alone. All alone. She put on the pendant quietly, trying to follow the boy's orders, not knowing what it would actually do.  
  
That's when she heard someone talking, it sounded a lot like Eriol. She spun around to see Eriol and Tomoyo walking along, holding hands, completely oblivious of her.  
  
"The strongest life form on my scanner is still another 850 meters away from our current spot, my love. Its probably Sakura, though I don't know how she would of leveled up so high... She's already level five!"  
  
"Your thing is probably malfunctioning. Sakura can't be that strong."  
  
"I'm not Tomoyo?!"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo turn to see their friend standing next to a tree, just off the path. "Hi Sakura... uhhh... we were just talking about how strong you were... yep!" says Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol sighed. "Well... I thought you would be the only in this forest, so a Level Three, I thought that it would be a bear or something."  
  
"Do I look like a bear to you, Eriol?"  
  
"Of course not!!!!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "What is that thing anyway?"  
  
"Heh... This? It's a scanner that tells me how powerful a person is based on their level. See? I'm Level four, Tomoyo's level two, and you are... level three. I wonder who this level five person is..." Eriol trailed off, and he stared at Sakura.  
  
"What? Will you stop staring at me? Tomoyo's getting jealous."  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, Sakura." replied Tomoyo, with only a hint of jealousy on her tongue.  
  
"Sakura? Did you get that pendant from a guy named Syaoran, of the Li Clan?"  
  
Tomoyo was shocked at her boyfriend. "You know a Li?"  
  
Eriol sighed. "I hate to break this to you, but I am a Li. And a Kinomoto. It's very complicated."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes glistened with tears. Her boyfriend... a Li? That was impossible.  
  
"Yeah I got it from him... He said he knew a guy named Eriol." She gasped the middle of her sentence. "Was that you?"  
  
Eriol dismissed the question, but it was kind of obvious the answer was yes. "He must be this level five on the scanner then... we better catch up to him."  
  
Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Why?"  
  
"I forgot to tell him that the pendant I gave him is cursed. It will slowly change you Sakura. Into a demon."  
  
Sakura gasped. "But can't you or Tomoyo or me remove it?"  
  
"No... It has to be removed by the person it was given to you by. That means Syaoran."  
  
Eriol suddenly grabbed something from inside his cloak. "Here... take this. It will help you catch up with him. Then you can stall until we get there."  
  
He handed her a gem, which after she took into her hand, started to glow.  
  
"Take her to Syaoran."  
  
At once, the gem shined brightly with red light and she flew off quickly. About a second later. She arrived right in front of Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura... get away... please... I'll... die..."  
  
"Just hang on... Eriol's coming. When he and Tomoyo get here. They will tell you how to remove the necklace from me."  
  
"Why... remove...it?"  
  
"It's cursed."  
  
"Stupid... Eriol... I'm... sorry... Sakura."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes... it... is... the... Li... clan... is... always...too... blame. That's why... I... came... here... to the... human world. To... fix... the wrongs... of... my... clan."  
  
"Just hold on! I see them coming! Eriol! Over here! Hurry!"  
  
"Eriol... you... idiot... you... put... her... in... danger..."  
  
"Yes, I know Syaoran. I will fix it. But... your life will be the cost."  
  
"I knew it... but... just let... me... save... her... she is innocent."  
  
Eriol nodded. "I know."  
  
Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. All he wanted to do was correct the wrongs that his people had caused. He was the real innocent one. She had been nothing but mean and cruel to him, nothing like her friendly self, so she couldn't see the good that he had inside of him. This bothered her more then anything.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran..."  
  
With the last of his strength he staggered towards Sakura, with a determined look on his face. Slowly, he lifted the pendant, pain surging throughout his body, and removed it from Sakura's neck. Then he proceeded to drop it and crush it under his foot. "Good bye Sakura. None of this was your fault. Nor you Eriol." With that, he dropped to the ground, and lay still.  
  
Sakura slumped over, and started crying, for she felt like she had killed him. She felt totally to blame.  
  
Suddenly, one of her tears, much like it had before, slowly floated over towards Syaoran. And slowly, his skin absorbed the tear.  
  
"White magic... your tears... That's it!"  
  
Sakura turned to face Eriol. "What's it?"  
  
"You can perform white magic. Now, just grab his hands and hold them." Once, she had done this, he continued. "Okay, then over and over in your mind, think about Syaoran. What you think his life has been like. His past, present and future. Once you get it started, it will come to you naturally. This may take awhile but don't give up hope."  
  
"Right." First, she thought about his past. Probably he was brought up by demons, so he was naturally toughened as a child. Syaoran's memories suddenly started to flood into her head, and she no longer controlled them. His past, a time of beatings by his mother and exclusion by classmates. His present, memories of Sakura and Eriol suddenly floated through. Then his future. First, he was alive, then his mother appeared to be chasing him, and then suddenly, Sakura's father appeared and tried to protect someone from him. Then memories started to become a blur, and flashes of heaven and hell, a wedding of some sort, and then... blackness.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Sakura blinked her eyes open. "I think it worked... I'm not really sure though."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "I can't see why you two care so much about a Li?"  
  
"Because he is our friend. Anyways, you aren't acting very Tomoyo- like today. Who are you really?" questioned Eriol.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo! Your friend!"  
  
"Right. That's why you aren't filming all this."  
  
"Heh... So you found me out, eh Eriol?" said the Tomoyo-imposter in a familiar voice. "Well... That's fine. I guess you recognize my voice, Sakura? My mind control of this girl is barely lasting now, so I guess I'll see you... Goodbye!" Tomoyo slumped over in her dazed confusion.  
  
"That was my father. Fujitaka."  
  
"You mean... The Lord Fujitaka? Of the Kinomotos?"  
  
"Yeah Syaoran... SYAORAN! YOUR ALIVE!!" Sakura jumps on top of Syaoran and starts hugging him. "Yay! My white magic did really work!"  
  
"Yeah... it did. So could you please get off of me now?"  
  
"Oh yeah... sorry Syaoran." She quickly gets off of him.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Then, Sakura turned to Eriol. "Eriol... why did I only see three future events?"  
  
But Eriol and Tomoyo are nowhere to be seen.  
  
Eriol sighed. "Do you think Syaoran and Sakura will find us here?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Of course not. Besides, they need the alone time as much as we do."  
  
"You're really sick... you know that?"  
  
"Heh... No I'm not." Tomoyo replied, blushing.  
  
"Your left your video camera in the bushes... didn't you?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed even heavier. "Uhhh... maybe?"  
  
Eriol chuckled. "I know you too well."  
  
Tomoyo smirked. "But you could know me a lot better." She grabbed something from one of the bushes they were hidden behind. "I have two video cameras!"  
  
It was Eriol's turn to look flushed. "Then you video taped me telling you... TOMOYO!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled as Eriol chased her through the forest, trying desperately to get that video camera.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Where could have those two gone? They are always sneaking off like this."  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Maybe they are giving us some alone time. Eriol's often trying to give me alone time with whatever girl I would be engaged to at the moment. Ugh... That was so painful with Meiling. She would force me to do anything with blackmail and things like that."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo is the same way... She probably has a video camera hidden somewhere around here... but as long as we don't do anything, she'll probably stop filming us..."  
  
Fast Forward to when Tomoyo is watching the tape...  
  
"Like that is ever going to happen, Sakura!" Tomoyo laughs evilly.  
  
Back to the Present...  
  
"Hey Sakura... we could probably find that video camera and get rid of it for good! You'd probably like that."  
  
"Good idea! I'll look over here..."  
  
Syaoran sighed. This would be really easy with his demon eyes. They picked up things that normal people couldn't see. Quickly, he spotted the video camera in a bush to his left. "Hey Sakura! I found it!" He walks over towards the video camera and reaches down to pick it up.  
  
Sakura, in her glee of never seeing Tomoyo's blackmailing device again, runs over to where Syaoran was standing. That's when she tripped over a rock. Falling down, she quickly pulled onto the closest thing to help her keep her balance. This happened to be Syaoran.  
  
So the two fall down, Syaoran now on top of Sakura. "Uhh... Sakura? Are you alright?"  
  
Syaoran leans closer to Sakura's face, since her eyes are still closed, and tries to see the extent of her injury. That's when Sakura felt an uncomfortable weight on top of her. An uncomfortable weight that needed to watch where his hands were. She doesn't even have to open her eyes to know who it is.  
  
"Syaoran... GET OFF ME!!!!"  
  
Syaoran quickly rises. "Sorry Sakura. You grabbed on to me when you fell, so I accidentally landed on you. It won't happen again..."  
  
"Whatever... let's just destroy that video camera."  
  
"Your going to destroy my video camera? That's not very nice! Why would you ever want to do a thing like that?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran spun around to see their worst nightmare come true. Tomoyo stood there, her video camera in hand, a tired Eriol following.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran look at each other and nod. The rise and run towards Tomoyo, their faces twisted in anger. "Tomoyo! Give us that Camera!!" they scream in unison.  
  
Tomoyo smirks. "Not a chance..."  
  
END OF DISC ONE  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I started writing a fanfic called "FFCCS" a long time ago. Well, it sucked. So this is the new version with a better developed storyline, many mysteries to solve and references to Final Fantasy. I hope you are looking forward to Disc Two, which might be a little shorter then this one. Please Review after you read this. It doesn't have to be much, just telling me that some people are actually reading my story. (Enjoying it is optional.)  
  
Ahem... So, you might want to know that the next disc is going to have a few familiar faces for us RPG Freaks... shot by the confidentiality society  
  
See ya! 


End file.
